


Sparkling Dick!!! ;)

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Hey, look at the title and rating.  You know where I’m going with this! ;)
Relationships: Batman/Robin, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Sparkling Dick!!! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: November 10, 2020  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: December 12, 2020  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 1085  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

_“A sparkling tree,_  
_Just you and me,_  
_Your sparkling smile,_  
_I’d walk a mile_  
_For you, baby.”_

  


**Bangle Crosby**  
**_“Sparkling”_**  
**Capitol Records**  
**1942 C.E.**

  
The Christmas tree sparkled in the living room of Wayne Manor as a fire crackled in the hearth. A string of holly decorated the mantel, and Christmas cards were arranged on top of it.

Bruce sat in his favorite chair as he read the evening paper and nibbled on a warm gingerbread cookie from a plate of cookies provided by Alfred. Snow was falling outside the window, creating a charming scene.

Bruce washed down the cookie with a glass of apple cider. He expertly scanned the articles in the newspaper. Most of Gotham’s crime seemed random. If one of Batman’s Rogues Gallery was cooking up something, there would be more of a pattern. No jokes, riddles, penguins or cat-related crimes to speak of, which was almost disappointing. Poison Ivy tended to be dormant this time of year, and the Mad Hatter was busy serving imaginary tea in Arkham. There was no shortage of other rogues, but no signs of them, either.

_Maybe they’re all out Christmas shopping._

Voices sounded out in the hall. He smiled as he recognized Dick’s voice.

“Thanks, Alfred,” said Dick over his shoulder as he entered the living room. “Hey, Bruce!”

“Hey, yourself.” Bruce lowered the paper.

Dick stood in front of the Christmas tree, and he sparkled as prettily as the tree. Bruce’s pulse raced. He was gazing upon natural beauty that could rival the snowfall.

“Reading the paper, Bruce? Very old school.” 

“Old school can be useful. A newspaper doesn’t have a battery to run down.”

“Ha, ha.” Dick cocked his head. The firelight glinted off the tree ornaments and shimmered in his hair. “So why are you perusing the paper and not suiting up for patrol?”

“I thought we’d stay in tonight. Could be a big storm.”

“Could be.” Dick seemed amused. 

“Your cider, Master Dick.”

“Thanks, Alfred.” Dick took the glass the butler handed him and sipped it. Alfred returned to the kitchen. “Mmm, cookies.” Dick picked up a cookie from the plate on the end table next to Bruce’s chair. He settled on the carpet in front of the tree, sitting cross-legged in his jeans and ski sweater patterned in red and green snowflakes. He wiggled his sock-clad feet.

Bruce finished his cookie and regarded his young lover. “How are the studies going?”

“Okay. A few more finals and I’m done ‘til next semester.”

“College seems to suit you.”

“It’s fine.” Dick’s blue eyes sparkled. “So, a cozy night here at home.”

“Beats a damp Cave, eh?”

“Or a cold Gotham.” Dick took another bite. “You know, it’s funny. Metropolis looks all bright and shiny this time of year, but Gotham has a certain old-fashioned charm, though it still really thrives best on Halloween.”

“Gotham has its charms.”

Dick smiled. He preened, showing off his assets to their best advantage. He hid his smile with his glass as the newspaper rattled.

Dick felt his cheeks grow warm as the fire crackled. He was tempted to run out into the snow to cool off but was too lazy to move. Coziness could do that to a man.

Bruce watched as Dick’s skin sparkled. He was perfect in body and soul, like a breath of fresh air in a stuffy room. He was so beautiful that Bruce’s heart ached. He rubbed his eyes. Maybe he was seeing things? Surely no mere mortal could actually _sparkle?_

He opened his eyes to find Dick watching him. A faint smile played around full lips while Dick’s eyes glittered.

Bruce’s mouth was suddenly dry, and he drank some cider. Dick finished his cookie and stood, draining his glass. His eyes were luminous as he smiled slyly at Bruce. He put down his glass and slowly left the living room, walking up the main staircase.

Bruce listened to the fire crackle as he stared at the tree. The ornaments reflected the firelight as the gold and silver garlands winked and sparkled. He was suddenly hungry, and not for cookies.

Bruce neatly folded the newspaper and set it aside as he rose from his chair. He went up the staircase in excited anticipation.

Dick was waiting for him in the master bedroom, sprawled out naked on the bed. Bruce shut the door behind him, walking carefully toward the bed. He looked down at Dick, casually divested himself of his clothes, and climbed onto the bed. 

Dick licked his lips, putting one arm behind his head. His attitude of insolence sent Bruce’s pulse racing. He raked his gaze over the nude body.

“Take me.” Dick’s voice was rough.

“Oh, I will.”

It was Dick’s turn to become excited with anticipation. His eyes glittered as he arched up, stretching as Bruce’s eyes darkened. 

Bruce’s hand slid over Dick’s chest, enjoying the sensation of smooth skin over taut muscles. He stroked broad shoulders, lean stomach, strong thighs, and hovered over his cock. Dick wiggled his butt, his cock bobbing. Bruce captured it with one firm swoop of the arm and Dick squirmed as strong fingers closed around silken flesh.

“It _does_ sparkle,” Bruce whispered in awe.

“Huh?”

“Roll with it.”

Dick laughed. He bucked his hips up and Bruce’s other hand captured a buttock and squeezed.

“Ooh,” Dick moaned.

Bruce used his thumb to stroke Dick’s cock, his other hand kneading his lover’s buttock. Suddenly his finger slipped between the younger man’s cheeks, and a jolt went through Dick’s body. Bruce continued working his lover’s body until Dick became desperate.

“Bruuuce…”

Dick thrust his hips up as his cock spurted, and Bruce pumped him dry. Collapsing against the bed, Dick lay blissfully spent as Bruce cleaned them up. Bruce’s cock poked Dick’s thigh. A smile spread lazily across Dick’s face.

“Seems like someone needs attention.”

Dick lifted his legs up and Bruce slid into him without preliminaries. He was hot and strong, pulling in and out with increasing fervor. Dick grabbed the sheets as Bruce pounded home.

“Beautiful,” Bruce gasped. “Sparkling.”

Dick cried out as Bruce hit his sweet spot. It was always good, a ride on rainbows with some grunts and groans thrown in.

 _And some sparkles?_ Dick thought amusedly.

Bruce pulled out, stretched his body next to Dick’s, and gathered him close.

“Sparkles?” Dick asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Sparkles,” Bruce answered with a smile.

Dick threw the covers over them as the snow fell gently outside the window.


End file.
